Unbreakable Resistance
by animeflower5678
Summary: What happens when Ayame, a transfer student,enters Ame tech and is sent to the Akatsuki dorms. Will she be able to befriend the Akatsuki and can she manage to tame the heart of the school bachelor,Itachi. Join Ayame as she changes Ame-Tech and many of her friends for the better. ItachixOC,PeinxKonan and many other pairings. Please review and tell me what you think :)


Hello everyone! This is my first time doing any story on so please don't be harsh ^_^. Itachi and some of the other characters may be a bit OOC; I hope you guys don't mind. Other than that, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT own Naruto or any other themes or brand names mentioned in this story! They all belong to their rightful owners.

"Come… gnh! On! Just close already you little piece of shit!" Sakura grunted. I was currently staring at my two best friends, who were trying to close their overly packed suitcases. Sakura was all too gently stamping on her luggage while Kira decided to give up on that task and eventually remove some items from her own suitcase.

I face palmed when Sakura flung the poor suitcase into the air causing its contents to scatter onto my bed. "Was that really necessary Sakura?" I got up from my position on the bed and began to help my friend re-pack her suitcase, of course with fewer items than before. She muttered something about suitcases and weight requirements and continued to assemble her scattered clothing. After miraculously accomplishing this feat I turned to see Kira staring at me.

"What?" She walked up to me "You're going like that?" I looked down at the clothes I was currently wearing, a black long sleeved shirt which had a picture of a chibi holding a cookie jar, gray skinny jeans with studs on the back pockets and a black converse. I also wore my silver charm bracelet. "Umm yeah. What's wrong with it?" Kira sighed "Not your clothes Ayame your hair, you always keep it tied or something, why not let it out?"

"My hair?"I had long knee length lilac colored hair. It was true I usually kept it up with a hair tie or fixed it into a bun but I liked it that way it made me look more like my mother. I was about 5 feet, 5 inches. My skin was a natural pale, snow white color and my lips were a bright pink. The only difference really, between my mother and I would be our eyes. Mine was a very light violet color while hers was a sky blue.

"I'll keep it like this" Kira just shook her head and walked away. Kira had wavy maroon colored hair with blonde highlights. Her skin was a slight tan color and her face was a round oval shape. Her eyes would be the first thing that people seemed to notice, they were an interesting neon green shade. Not everyone could pull off that look but Kira did it perfectly. "Come on guys we're going to miss our flight if we stay here any longer." I took my suitcase by its handle and started to walk toward the door. Kira and Sakura soon followed after me.

Once outside I locked the door to the house in which I practically grew up. I loved this house it and all its memories, but it was time for me to go. One door closes and another is opened. I sighed inwardly before walking towards my brother's car, which we knew would be waiting for us. "Took ya long enough." I took in his appearance; he had azure eyes which complimented his snowy complexion and his usual long caramel colored hair which cascaded down his shoulder.

Something, however, seemed different about Brandon. He still carried his childish, bubbly aura but there was just a new level of maturity, of understanding, that he didn't have before. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to give your big brother a hug?" he stated with his usual grin plastered onto his face. I blinked at his comment before sporting my own cheesy grin. "Humph!" Before I had a chance to make a rather sarcastic comment he pulled me by my hand into his brotherly embrace.

It had been a while since I had seen my brother, with him being the owner of one of the most famous businesses in the world, let alone Japan. He finally let me out of his embrace before proceeding to crush Kira and Sakura in a similar one. "So how does it feel to be moving to America!?" He shouted. "Great! OH I can't wait to see all the American eye candy! Ahh! " I laughed at Kira's reply, only she could be so forward with that thought. America huh? I'm finally going back.

You see I was originally born in America and lived there for five years, well, until Brandon decided to move here for his business that is. Our father thought it would be a good idea for the family to live in Japan. It was hard at first to attend school here since I didn't know how to speak Japanese. Eventually I grew accustomed to life here. Further along the road I met Sakura and Kira. It's funny, how we hated each other at first, I remember getting into a major fight with Kira and Sakura, now that I look back on it, it was probably about something silly anyways. We all had a few broken bones at the end. Sitting there in the nurses office was the only time we actually talked to each other. Ever since, we became friends.

Brandon thought that it would be a good idea to send us all to America to finish our senior year in high school and in turn, to continue to live there and hopefully attend college as well. "-ame! Ayame!" I stopped reminiscing and turned to see Sakura calling me. "Hmm?" "You were daydreaming again" she stated. I jumped slightly as I saw that Brandon and Kira had already occupied Brandon's car. "O-ohh, sorry." I quickly followed Sakura and entered the car as well.

The drive to the airport didn't take as long as I had expected so we arrived rather quickly. "Call me when you reach. Kakashi should be waiting at the airport for you when you arrive, okay. He'll take you straight to the school." I stared at my brother as did Sakura and Kira. "Wait! You mean we're going to the school right away! Brandon you ass! You could have told us that!" Sakura shouted. "I take offence to that. It's only the weekend you would have anyways, until you start your classes. Besides it would be better if you stay there anyways."

"But-" Sakura started. "Relax Sakura you're over reacting. He's right we'd only have two days before we had to move into the school dorms." Kira reminded her. Sakura continued to throw her childish tantrum but I ignored her as I hugged my brother yet again, but this embrace was filled with sorrow. I hadn't seen my brother in a while, true, but that didn't mean that I didn't need him or that I don't miss him. At certain times he was the only one I had and I won't ever take him for granted. I reluctantly ended the embrace and said goodbye.

We'll see each other soon brother. I promise…

To say that the flight was long would be a dramatic understatement. My legs fell numb from staying in one position for what felt like ten hours. I don't know if I could say the same for Sakura and Kira though, as soon as the plane landed, they hopped off and ran around the airport, much like five year olds in a candy store. It seemed that I had forgotten that they had never stepped foot in America up until now. "Guys, come on, it's only the airport! We still have to collect our luggage!" I sighed exasperatedly when they ignored my statement and continued their hectic rampage inside of the airport.

It took me a while, but I finally convinced my friends to collect their luggage. Soon afterwards I took note of Kakashi patiently sitting on a bench waiting for our arrival, as Brandon had said he would. "Arigato Ayame." He waved at us. "Arigato Kakashi-sensei." I quickly introduced everyone and explained that Kakashi was an old friend of my father's and that he currently worked as a history teacher at Ame-Tech.

"Well here we are." I now stood together with Sakura and Kira at the entrance of our new high school. "Y-yeah. It sure was a fast trip." Sakura fiddled with her suitcase. "Don't just stand there girls. Are you going to follow me to check in with the headmistress or not?" Kakashi yawned. I slowly came out of my daze and followed Kakashi who led us to the principal's office. "Hmm. New students. For future reference call me Tsunade. You're lucky; Ame-Tech does not accept any and every application of transfer students. Ayame you're brother sent in your application as well as your friend's. I have to say I was impressed." Tsunade stated."

"Umm. Thank you." Sakura stated oddly. "Let's cut to business. The dorms are separated according to groups. All groups consist of male and female stu-" Sakura's jaw dropped "We share the same dorms as those idiots! What about privacy!" Tsunade sighed, "Because of how the dorm is set up you will have your privacy. Before you interrupt me again I'll explain how you're set into your groups." Kira gulped. "You are put into your groups based on your personality." We all stared at her strangely. She continued "Your brother, Ayame was required to send a report describing your personality as well as a video tape which may show a result of your personality. This was of course done after the school accepted your transfer."

My eyes widened slightly. A video clip, displaying our personalities? Just what type of school was this! "Based on that and your compatibility with the different groups, you are placed. So Sakura you are placed in the Konoha dorms. Kira you're in the Suna dorms and Ayame" she smirked. "You're in the Akatsuki dorms." I could hear Sakura's heart beating. Kira and I would do fine on our own but Sakura was a completely different story.

"Here are your schedules, dorm keys and map of the school. You're allowed to leave the school for emergencies, days off and weekends. Your classes start on Monday but your room mates should be attending theirs so don't be surprised if you find your dorm empty." Tsunade sighed "Finally. Now that all that formal crap is finished I can be myself again. Now go to your dorms and do whatever shit you teenagers do I, honestly don't care, just don't cause trouble."

I sighed. That was a lot to take in. I wasn't going to see my friends as often as I thought. I pulled my friends out of Tsunade's office. "Well this is it." Sakura started dramatically "It's over, my life it's over. My dreams have been crushed! Go! Go on without me. Let my dreams live on in you! I-if I stay here. Ahhhhh those idiots they have no compassion! I can't stand to be in the same dorm with them! Why must you treat me so?" I laughed at my friend's display. "Pull yourself together woman! It's not like we'll never see each other again so long as we shall live!" Kira shook Sakura violently. After laughing my ass off; I pulled my two friends in for a hug. "Well I'm off to the dorms. See ya!" Sakura stared at me with her jaw opened wide. I stuck my tongue out at her before heading towards the Akatsuki dorms.

"Urghhhhh!" I let out a sound of frustration. What type of map was this?! I was currently standing in front of what seemed to be the door to the library, completely lost and confused. I sighed. It was no use to take out my frustration on the map. A strange noise interrupted my line of thought. It sounded strangely like a girl crying. Someone was crying? I followed the strange noise into a hallway to the left of the library. That's strange I thought I heard something. Oh well. I was about to walk back to the way in which I had come but it seemed that faith had a different plan for me.

"Eeek!" I tripped. Damn it from this angle I was going to land flat on my face. Why can't I break the fall? I was supposed to be accustomed to changing angles and stuff like this since I knew how to fight pretty well. This time, however, my body would not listen to my mind. Before I could even land on the floor something soft seemed to stop me from falling. Soft? That's not right.

I found my face buried in someone's chest, the person's hands were wrapped securely around my waist, in what seemed to be an awkward embrace. I looked up to see the face of the mysterious man. I gasped inwardly. I had never seen someone so incredibly, I couldn't even find the words to describe this person. He had long, shiny, black hair which seemed to be loose, it cascaded over his shoulder, somewhat like a waterfall, he seemed to be at least 6 feet and his skin was a shade of snow, pure snow, it seemed to have a slight glow to it. His lips were a light pink color. What caught me off guard, however, were his eyes they were an enchanting, deep pool of black, it seemed to hypnotize me, and I couldn't look away.

"Gomen nasai." I finally took a hold of myself and ripped myself out of his embrace. He smirked. "Hmm, be careful, next time." His voice, it was rich and deep, a melodious sound. "Umm yeah." I stated awkwardly. "What's your name?" he questioned. "Ayame." I blushed. Wait what? Get a hold of yourself Ayame; you never get hooked on someone after just looking at them. I slapped myself mentally. Stupid hormones!

"Itachi, see ya around Ayame." He smirked once more before walking away. What just happened? Itachi, his name was Itachi. I shook my head and turned back to the task of finding the dorms and locking the memory of this incident far away in my mind; well, for now at least. After what seemed to be hours I finally stumbled upon the Akatsuki dorms. Hence the huge sign which stated AKATSUKI SENIOR DORM. I took out the room keys in which Tsunade had given us and unlocked the door. I stepped inside of the room and gasped at what I saw.

I hope everyone liked it. I should post up chapter 2 soon enough, well if people seem to like the story that is.


End file.
